A MIA Journey
by gallaghergirlfan
Summary: Cammie gets a phone call about her dad which leads her on a journey to find the truth. Along the way she meets new friend including a hamsome green eyed guy. by the way i'm rubbish at summarys the story is much better then the summary
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Heyy this is my first fan fiction so no hate please and please review and follow and sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes its not my strong point **_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story only the plot **_

_**Chapter 1**_

Hi I'm Cammie Morgan, I'm 9 years old and I live with my mum and my dad. We are a normal family...well...expect the fact that we are all spies I grew up normally well as normal as you can get being spies as all take yesterday for example dad took me to peru on one of the CIA jets we spoke to the ambassador it was so cool they talked about this secret group,the circle they called it, and how dad was going to have to hunt them down so no one would come to harm from them. They never told me how they were going to 'sort them out' but I'm sure everything will be fine. I mean dad hardly ever at home he's all ways on missions. Like I said that's normal for me.

That brings us to today. Dad was going to be picked up from home in one of the CIA helicopters, they are awesome trust me, and then he was going to leave to Egypt to track down the circle and stop them. Once we said our goodbyes Mum and I set off to my school, the Gallagher academy for exceptional young ladies my Mum is the headmistress , to the outside world it seemed like your average private school for snobby rich girls when in fact it was a school that train girls to become spies. We pulled up that the school gates in our black limo (we had to keep up our cover) As I started to sprint towards the old oak doors my best friend, bex, rugby tackled me and we both started to laugh lying on the ground.  
" Nice to see you too bex" I said in between gasp.  
"Well I haven't seen you all holidays plus who else would let me rugby tackle them the moment I saw them!"  
Good old bex, we had meet each other on the first day of term when we had been put in a dorm together.  
" Err please get off me now bex and where is Lizzy and Macey!"  
"Oh there in the dorm Macey is going mental because she can't find her favourite sun glasses and Liz well Liz how can I say it she 'caught' the sun a bit . "  
Same old Macey then.

I walked in to the dorm to see a very red looking liz and a very annoyed Macey. Once we had found Macey's sunglasses , which was just on her head we sat down and talk about our holidays that when I got the phone call...

**_A/N sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger just trying to build some tension for the next chapter oh and don't worry there will be some Zammie even if it kills me. Please review and tell me what you think! _**  
**_~E~_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N  
Heyy thanks to those who reviewed, followed and favorited here's the next chapter please review!

Then I got the phone call...

It was the CIA. They had news about my dad. They had rang Mum and she called me to her office. The words she said next felt like she was twisting my heart around confusing it in so many ways.  
" He's missing in action properly dead they say " My Mum whispered,her eyes were full of tear and in the end so were mine. I ran. I didn't know where. Then it hit me I had to get answers I had to run away.

- the next day-

_**Rachel's POV**_

I walked in to my office and the was a note on my desk It said;  
Mum I've ran away, I need to know what happened to him , ill be fine on my own and I will return but with answers instead of questions , I love you, never forget that and you will be always in my heart  
Love the chameleon xxxx

She gone...

_**Cammie's POV**_

I am on a plane to Egypt, I will find the answers to my many question which were swirling around my head wait why is there a mysterious green eyed god starring at me. Me of all people, the girl who blends in, who no one sees, is getting starred at by the hottest guy on this plane.

"Hi" the guy said.

My mouth was totally dry, this has NEVER happened to me before, what the hell IS happening.

"Errrr heyy? "

" I'm Zach Goode and you are?"

I'm going to be gone a long time and I'm sure I'll never see him again I might as well tell him the truth.

" I'm Cammie Cammie Morgan "

"So why you going to Egypt?"

"Errrrm I'm going to see some family" hopefully I added in my head. " You?"

"Errrm same" he said quietly. I knew something else something he wasn't telling me I could see it in his eyes

We said nothing more but he kept on staring this was going to be a long 3 hours 36 minutes and 25 seconds.

_**Zach's POV **_

I was on a plane to Egypt. This time my mum had gone to far she a killed man the sick twisted women how could I even be related to her. My mind suddenly got side tracked when I rolled my eyes only to see across the plane the most beautiful girl in the world. Her eyes where like shining sapphires and her hair flowed perfectly. Then I realised I must have been starring because she was looking at me weirdly errrr what should I do.  
"Hi" I said god what was I doing

"Errr heyy" she replied her eyes where full of mystery

" I'm Zach Zach Goode and you are?"  
I told her my real name and know a spy isn't meant to do that but I'll never see her again.

" I'm Cammie Cammie Morgan "  
Her name is as pretty as she is wait pull you self together Zach man she's just a civilian and I'm a spy it work they never do.

"So why you going to Egypt?" I said trying to keep the convosation going

"Errrrm I'm going to see some family. You?"

"Errrm same" I said quietly. I could tell her the rest like the fact that I wasn't just seeing my mum I was going to kill her.

Although the convosation had ended I carried on starring but I didn't care she was the only one that kept my mind of what I was going to do to my mother the when I got hold of her. Snap out of it Zach calm down man.

The plane landed. The search for my sick minded mother was on she was so dead.

_**Cammie's POV**_

Once the plane had landed I got out slowly. My search for answers and hopefully my dad was on and will succeed I had to.

**_A/N I will update once I get about 5-10 reviews I hope you enjoyed. _**  
**_~E~_**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Heyy I was thinking that I might stop this fanfiction because it seems like no one is enjoying it but please review to tell me your opinion also if you don't want to stop the story please can you also review giving me some idea as I have a serious case of writers block thanks and goodbye ( maybe hopefully not )

~E~ xxx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N heyy so yeah I got told that people didn't want me to end the story sorry if this chapter isn't good and that's its very short I'm just writing down my ideas because I have still serious writers block

Also I would just like to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed and I want to give a huge shout out to CRAZYLADIE as she reviewed, followed me and my story and favorited me and my story as well thank you so much ! x

Cammie's POV

The last I was told my dad was Cairo so I stole a car and set off.

Hours it took: 2 1/2

Miles per hour: 100 ( come on I was in a rush)

Number of songs on the radio:22

Number of songs I actually listened to: 13

Number of hours I though of that boy on the plane : 2 ( I think I'm crushing real bad)

Finally I arrived. I blended into the crowds after all I am the chameleon didn't I say I'm the world best pavement artist must of slipped my mind. Any way that's when I saw them. Men in all black. Black t-shirts, black trousers, black shoes and black masks. They were watching my every move, every step I took they took one too, every corner I turn they were there. Then I realised they were ... The circle. The people my dad was sent to shut down. On the mission when he went missing. The people who had all of the answers but if I even went near them I swear they would injure me or worse kill me.

Zach's POV

As I turned the corner I saw my mums agents following the girl from the plane, Cammie. I previously hacked into the circles comm units so I could listen to there every word. Suddenly a voice boomed into my ear, I turned around only to see nothing then I realised that it was the comm in my ear a man was saying

" That one there the one with the blue eyes and dish water blond hair" they were talking about Cammie " she's his daughter, she knows all of the secrets, the ones that he never told us, capture her and Catherine will be happy very happy." That's went they attacked her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N heyy I'm back so I was given a PM of Savi001 giving me some amazing ideas so I would just like to give her a lot credit for this chapter so thank you and hope you enjoy xx

7 years in the future and Zach has killed Catherine but Cammie had been capture by the Circle and had been force to drink some memory wiping tea. ( like the stuff Josh drank in I'd tell you I love you but then I'd have to kill you) She only remember thing like the green eyed boy for a plane she took to Egypt for reason she had forgotten and who her mum is and who her dad is but she thinks they abandoned her as a baby so the circle, now with a new leader, looked after her and trained her to be the best spy she could be with out her knowing that she was an assassin. She is now one a mission to kill a man named Joe Solomon she doesn't know why he needed to die but Jasmine ( the name for the new leader) said it was essential for them to succeed in there goal that of which Cammie didn't know.

Cammie's POV

I was on a plane to a small village called Roseville. The name sounded very familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I was going there to find and kill a man named Joe Solomon. Once I had landed I got out and my search began. I had little information about him all I knew was he has brown hair and blue eyes, he is 6.7 feet tall and works at Gallagher academy as a cov ops teacher. So I snook up to the school. I looked incredibly familiar it was like I had been there before weird right? Suddenly my train of thought was intupted by the sound of girl chatting and shouting so I turn towards the noise when I heard a tall tanned girl with a strong british accent saying,

" Mr Solomon what are we doing?"

"Well Bex we are going on a cov ops test in the town square you will have to try pass a stone between all of you without the tail who will be following you seeing is that clear?" The man at the front saying. This was my chance to get him. He will be in town properly hidden in a ally or something. I could strick there and bingo mission completed. So I set off following them.

Bex's POV

Mr Solomon had lead us outside to tell us our cov ops mission. I was in one of my inpatient moods so I quickly blurted out,

" Mr Solomon what are we doing?"

"Well Bex we are going on a cov ops test in the town square you will have to try pass a stone between all of you without the tail who will be following you seeing is that clear?"

Ahhh I get it now. We settled of running 2/3 of the way to town but of course we could of carried on the whole way there but to keep up the reputation of a posh snobby school we had to get in a limo and drive the rest of the way getting the gallagher stare.

Joe's POV

I set the girls their mission and left in the limo ready to pick them up after 2/3 of the way. Once we were in town left the group to start there mission and went in to a dark ally not at the entrance but not at the back just in the right place to watch the girl and give them the orders also to make sure no one saw me as I knew the Circle were after me to get hold of Matthew's secret the ones that they wanted from him and Cammie on identical mission were both father and daughter went MIA. The memories that still haunt me to this day.

"Tina your pass needed to be much more suttle the tails might of seen that!" I said through the comms " and Eva try bashing into Bex to give a pass but make sure it looks like an accident okay"

" Got it Mr S"

"Goo-" I was intupted by a voice behind me

"Good" it said it was insinc with mine I looked behind me with a questioning look

" Excuse m- Cammie is that you oh my you do look so much like Rachael but you have Matthew's deep blue eyes well you are a beautiful ch-" I was intupted by a hard smack to my face.

" What was that f-" not again I thought to myself another smack reach my cheek.

" HOW DO YOU KNOW MY PARENTS AND MORE Of all me" her voice trailed from a shout to a very quiet whisper.

"Please let me explain"

"Fine you have 10 minutes " she said placing a gun towards my chest.

Cammie's POV

I finally found him. He was in a dark ally talking in to a comm unit

"Tina your pass needed to be much more suttle the tails might of seen that!" I heard him say " and Eva try bashing into Bex to give a pass but make sure it looks like an accident okay"

I heard a mumble that sounded like

"Got it Mr S"

He went to say good so I joined in to startle him which of course it worked! He turned around.

" Excuse m- Cammie is that you oh my you do look so much like Rachael but you have Matthew's deep blue eyes well you are a beautiful ch-" I intupted him with a hard smack to the cheek. How dare he talk about my no good parents to me. He and them make me sick.

" What was that f-" He said but I didn't allow he to finish I hate him and I don't even know him so again I smacked him. By now I assume he should have a red hand printed on his cheek and maybe a bit of blood on the corner of his mouth if I was lucky but unfortunately it was to dark to see such detail .

" HOW DO YOU KNOW MY PARENTS AND MORE Of all me" my voice trailed off I was full of anger but at the end my sadness broke through good I was turning into a weak spy.

"Please let me explain" he pleaded

"Fine you have 10 minutes " i said placing a gun towards his chest I could tell his heart was beating extremely fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously...

"Please let me explain" he pleaded

"Fine you have 10 minutes " i said placing a gun towards his chest I could tell his heart was beating extremely fast.

Joe's POV

Was this really Michael's daughter? She was so derived with anger and hatred. It can't be can it? It had to be she had his eyes and she looks just like Rachael but neither of her parents would hold a gun to a friends chest.

" I need longer then 10 minutes" I whispered "its a longer story the you think I have to show you places aswell as your friends and family!"

" 30 minutes top and I will be not seeing any one but you I'm on a mission. One that just includes killing you no one else just you" She replied " oh and don't forget class they finished there cov ops send them back to school and then your time will start got it?"

"Got it"

"Good"

"Children well done you cov ops training you will now return to school I will meet you there in 1 hour in the meantime go to the barn with Mrs Morgan to practice your fighting technique" I said in to the comm unit.

I turn to Cammie " you ready to find out the truth?"

" Sure but I'm not ready to believe you" she said slipping in to the shadows.

God she's good.

I walk back to the gallagher academy. I knew Cammie was following me the only problem was I could see her well they don't call her the Chameleon for nothing do they? It took 20 minutes told her I would need more time.

Once I arrived she slipped by my side silently

" Go on then show 'the truth' " she said making quotes fingers when she said the truth.

"Okay then I will this is the Gallagher academy for girls training to be spies you grow up here since you were 8 years old your best friends were Rebecca Baxter, Macey Mc Henry and Liz sutton. You were on the cov ops track. When one day you decided to leave to Cairo to find answers about your dad as he went missing in action but you weren't the only one a group of CIA agents went to they found out that your dad was killed by the leader Catherine. They killed her but one of them were captured and was tortured eventually he told them everything including you and that you were there searching for the answers aswell that's when they captured you and gave you the memory erasing tea then they train you to become a COC agent and well you know the rest"

" I don't believe you. You lie I was abandoned as a baby and the Circle took me is as one of there own. No one else just them. They cared for me, looked after me. Tell me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

" Because, because Cammie, I am your godfather. Look at your truth ring. Now do you believe me?"

Cammie's POV

He told me the truth. I knew he had. I have truth ring on at all time and yet it showed me nothing about lying. Suddenly it all came flooding back for me. He was the good guy no the circle they were a group of rotten assassins that killed my Father then turn me in to one. The killed innocent people for fun how could I forget. I dropped the gun.

" Joe show me my mother please I need to see her oh and my friends" I said then I remember some crucial information " and Joe your gonna be dead"

" Wait what I though you were on our side now" he said slightly shocked.

" I am" I replied short and sweetly.

" Then why am I going to be dead?" God he looked puzzled.

" I'm going to tell Bex you called her Rebecca. Your doomed" I laughed running up to the front gates " now let me in so I can see everyone again!"

He ran up beside me laughing aswell but not the same kind of laugh you good tell he was worried about the Bex situation this just encouraged me to laugh more once he opened the gates we ran up to the front door that I remembered so fondly. At last I was home!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N please review I haven't got many as I would of like right now its kinda getting me down anyway on with the story

Cammie's POV

I entered the large hall, I recognised every little detail as if I had never left. Gillian's sword shone brightly at the front. I remembered Josh nearly touching it and well let's say nearly killing himself. I giggled just at the memory like I was watching before my very eyes. Suddenly there was a tap at my shoulder I turn in to my fighting position

Rule one of being a spy never be of guard

Then I realised it was Joe so I slowly stood normally.

"What do you want Joe?"

" I need to tell you some thing" he said getting quieter as he spoke.

"Go on then" I said getting slightly impatient.

" I...I...I'm your godfather!" He stuttered.

" WHAT!"

"I'm your godfather" he replied much more confident

"Okay..." I said running through the hall trying to get my head around the new news then I ran straight in to...my mum. Whoops!

"Mum" "Cammie" we said at the same time

"Where were you? God I missed you"

"The circle found me and trained me as one of their one"

"Oh god are you okay?"

" Yes mum I'm fine can I go to my dorm now I need to see Bex, Liz and of course Macey "

"Okay off you go oh and meet me in my office at dinner time we will eat together and talk okay? " she said letting go from the hug." Love you"

"Sure mum,Love you too mum" I said running up to my dorm. I bolted through the door only to see the shocked expression on my friends faces.

" Wait what wait what ?" Liz was stumbling in shock for a smart person that sentence was very smart. But of course Macey and Bex were different. I was rugby tackled quickly and I think I maybe going deaf as bex and Macey were now screaming in my ear.

Bex's POV

Me, Mace and Liz were sitting in our room talking about Tina's new gossip and doing homework when all of a sudden a girl came through the door it took only a second for us to realise that it was Cammie. Me and Macey rugby tackled her while liz was working out the situation. God she's missed so much including the new news that Blackthorne, our twin school for boys, was coming on a exchange programme, which means FIT guys!

"Cammie" we all squealed at once.

" Guess what guess what guess what" I said to her okay maybe it what a shout but hay ho .

" What Bex?" She said nearly as exited as us.

" Blackthorne, our twin school for boys, was coming on a exchange programme for 2 whole terms isn't that great!?"

That's when she... Fainted.

A/N okay give me some Ideas on what should happen next like she wakes up and only remembers her mission? Well that's not the best example hay ho. oh and please review xxx luv ya guys


	8. Chapter 8

A/N after the reviews I got I am going to make some shout outs to:

GallagherGirl45: love the idea and I am going to use the storyline and I am giving you half the credit as I am going to slightly edit it x

Guest: I will change the name of the story but as I pointed out in chapter on grammar isn't my strong point as I struggle with it x

guest: love the idea and I will try put it in but I think I will go with GallagherGirl45's idea sorry but good idea x

Cammie's POV

The sunlight peered through the open window and rested on my pillow as I awoke. I remembered what Bex said, " Blackthorne, our twin school for boys, was coming on a exchange programme for 2 whole terms isn't that great!?" , I didn't answer her well I couldn't as I slowly fell in to a deep sleep and hit the ground. She was wrong Blackthorne it isn't our twin school for boys its nothing like us there's no spy in the world that would ever sink that low. Low enough to kill some one. Low enough to be an assassin. I have to tell them like best friends should or should I make them find out themselves like a real spy should. I should tell them friends come first in front of careers. So I woke them up and sat them down.

"Heyy guys you know Blackthorne yeah our school are pretty much lying to you there not what they seem"

"What! What! What do you mean?" Liz spitted out.

" Hold on a second what the hell do you mean?" Macey said half screaming

" What the hell? You didn't even know what Blackthorne was 24 hours ago how would you know? " Bex said sounding slightly more aggressive that I think it was meant to be. Also she was off by 3 hours but I didn't really think it was my place to tell her that.

" Well I was gone along time and I had been working for the circle-" that cut off I guess they hadn't been told. I was pounded with questions but I was able to shut them up.

" ANYWAY " I shouted. " As I was saying the circle told me some stuff not much but some things like, my mum and dad abandoned me as a baby and about Blackthorne is the school that they recruit new members from. I would trust the boys there if I was you they can't be trusted."

Macey's POV

"they can't be trusted." Cammie finished and boy was that a lot of new information to take in. Blackthorne is bad? We all thought they were just like us young spy helping the world live but no. Nothing can be simply in a spies life can it? Anyway I am still going to plan knockout outfit I will give them torture haha after all they are arriving in 6 hours 01 minutes and 55 minutes better get ready then.

"Okay girls the boys will be coming soon and I am going to make sure you all look drop dead gorgeous and show those boys what they are missing got it mission on"

First was make up. Lizzie has pink smokey eyes with light pink blusher and lip gloss with some mascara. Bex has red smokey eyes with a hint of sliver with red blusher and red lip stick, eye liner and mascara. Cammie has more of a natural look with light brown/ creamy eye shadow with pink blusher and light pink lip stick with mascara. I on the other hand have black smokey eyes with red lip stick with mascara and eyeliner.

After was hair. Liz has hers natural with a pink hairband which has a pink bow on it, Cammie has hers in smooth waves, meanwhile Bex and I have ours straight

Next is my favourite, Clothes! Liz has a knee length pink floral print with white ballet pumps and a light denim jacket with her look I when for a innocent girly look as she is on the R&D track and has no need for violence. Cammie is wearing a blue/green vest top with a open blue, purple and pink shirt and light denim jeans with black ankle boots with a small heel as Cammie is still her stubborn self who hates high heels. Bex's outfit is a blood red blouse with black jeans and black high heels. Finally I am wearing a black mini skirt with a white short sleeved blouse which has a black collar and white high heels which have a black toe and black heels.

Finally after 5 hours 59 minutes and 34 seconds we were putting the final touches to our looks and set off to the hall. E sat down in our normal seats waiting for our head to introduce the boys as the were heading to the stage.

Cammie's POV

As the boys were stood on the stage one boy stood out of the crowd one with green eyes!

A/N. No prize to guess who the green eyes belong to and please review to give me your opinion as it will help me be a better writer and make you enjoy it more thanks bye luv ya all xx


End file.
